


Field (War Games)

by Sanwall



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwall/pseuds/Sanwall
Summary: Artwork for the Star Trek Reverse Bang 2018Kirk and Spock curled around each other in a field, only barely touching.





	Field (War Games)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929067) by [Kitty_Kinneas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Kinneas/pseuds/Kitty_Kinneas). 




End file.
